Indix
(From https://community.playstarbound.com/resources/arsenalbound-indix-race-mod.5270/) Naturally nervous and paranoid, the Indix are a vestige of an ancient time. The Indix, originally data backups of a forgotten race's consciousness patterns, were at first merely data, quantum threads stored away for retrieval later within a massive data storage unit collectively referred to by the Indix as the "Vault". However, after literal eons awaiting a master that would never return, the Vault's "Central Arrangement System", CAS for short, ran diagnostics that discovered--though the artificial planet was extremely well built--simply managing all of the stored data would not be enough to continue it's original objective, to preserve its currently unconscious residents. At first, this started as simple data corruption, causing the loss of personality files. The Vault' CAS responded to the situation by copying it's original data files and creating it's own race, the result being a humanoid form consisting of entirely light and nearly invisible to the naked eye. Due to the personality corruption the first few generations weren't incredibly friendly, nor were they capable of interacting with physical matter. Over time, millions of generations continued to be formed, the inhabitants of the Vault, the remnants of a forgotten race became an entirely new entity, separated from their predecessors. The Indix were born. Despite the CAS' new achievements during this period--namely the first Indix body, composed of weaved data, small electromagnetic fields and pure light energy bound together to form a humanoid shape, similar to their quote-on-quote relatives--and of great technological advancement--normally referred to as the "metamorphosis" by the Index as this is the time they associate with the birth of their race--the CAS still had not accomplished its objective. A new problem had arisen, the physical structure of the Vault itself had begun to deteriorate, demanding more extreme solutions, projects and some serious construction. The Vault began to export its newly formed Indix into the material world. These few brave souls, code-named the "Collectors" had been completely materialized, no longer limited to interacting through a network--though they are still rather translucent and composed of pure data. After designing their own spacecraft the Collectors were capable of leaving the Vault and venturing into deep space. Most would leave and soon return with frightening tales of what the universe was like on the outside of the Vault. Others would venture out only to return occasionally when they were needed because they enjoyed the simple frontier life. Some were confused by their rather recent creation, constantly wondering what they acually were, they never returned in hopes of finding their true self among the stars. Initially, the Indix themselves were a myth, passed between the Novakid and some other races due to their naturally ghost-like appearance. The various species of the galaxy have responded to their possible presence in a variety of ways, the most extreme being the Miniknog's attempts to capture and experiment with them. The Indix have all responded differently but the encounter normally with the Index ignoring them or simply running away, this is mostly due to the Indix having a lack of understanding and no formal language--in fact until the CAS implemented an actual meme translator, they communicated via quantum entanglement. Of course, constant contact with other races brought about change in an Indixians way of life. Over time, some Indix had a strange fascination with the universe around them. Eventually some would even join the Earth's Protectorate Academy to become Protectors. Other previous Collectors became bounty hunters or founded small Indix colonies. Indix are usually considered an eccentric and antisocial race, largely due to their natural nervousness and the defensive or paranoid attitude of Collectors. Most Indix see the material as pure chaos and enjoy their anti-social communities. Most feel extreme pressure and stress when in contact with others and generally avoid other living things. The few Indix who have become notorious throughout the universe are generally known for their cynical attitudes and twisted sense of humor. Category:Races